Love Was Made For Me And You!
by mammamiafan121
Summary: A Story about Donna and Sam and how they met Donna owns a Resturant and Sam is of course a Architect what will they get up to in the time leading up to the dance on the beach the kiss on the beach and dot dot dot! READ N FIND OUT
1. The Meeting

**Hey me again! I`m making a new fan fiction it`s about Sam and Donnas' meeting and what happened after. Its set when Donna is 22 and Sam is 24 there both young and happening and Sam is great friends with Bill n Harry and Donna is obviously great friends with Rosie and Tanya. Please enjoy and review. Thanks. **

**The Meeting: Chapter 1**

It was a nice day in New York it was a Thursday afternoon and Donna was sat at home getting ready to go to work she owned a Restaurant/Night club called Swan Lake she was 22 and was suppose to be going to Tanya`s 24th birthday party in a few hours Tanya and Rosie worked at her restaurant as waitresses it was a great job for them because they got to work with each other and have fun they had known each other since Donna was 5 years old so they had a very special bond Donna was going in to work to make sure everything was okay.

"David is everything okay? You don't need me tonight do you? Its Tanya`s 24th so i just wanted to make sure you guys were okay before i went!" Donna asked

"Yeah were okay Donna everything will be great now you go and enjoy yourself!" he replied with a smile

She smiled back at him and left she was walking down back to the car park and got in her car and went back home to get ready she placed the keys on the side table and ran upstairs she undid her hair and put some music on then went for a shower the feeling of hot water falling down her body filled her and she was in heaven singing to Mamma Mia putting shampoo on her silk blonde hair after her shower she put on her dressing gown and sat at her dressing table dying her hair after she finished she straightened and curled her hair she applied make up and went to her cupboard she looked and took out a short red dress and some red killer heels she put them on and looked in the mirror there was something missing her long red cardigan and her accessories : Loopy ear rings necklace ect. After she put them on she went down stairs gabbed her keys and Tanya`s present and set off.

It was 7pm when Donna arrived at Tanya`s flat outside her window you had a glimpse of lady liberty Donna knocked at her door and Tanya opened it

"Donna your a vision! You look amazing! Come in Rosie brought some man candy Bill Sam and Harry she said to lay of bill though he`s hers! Ha-ha!" Tanya laughed leading her in

"Hey Don! WOW you look fab! Meet Bill! Bill this is my best friend Donna!" Rosie said introducing Bill to Donna

"Hello Bill I`m Donna!" Donna said shaking his hand

"Hello Donna I must say you look simply divine this evening" Bill said shaking her hand

"Why thank you very much!" Donna said

They left her and Donna went to sit on the sofa she had noticed a slim looking fellow sat on it and she wanted to check him out she sat down and took a glimpse of him she thought he was sexy but felt a little awkward he looked over and their eyes met it was like pure magic they knew they were in love no doubt about it.

"Hello there I`m Sam Sam Carmichael! And I must say u look simply amazing tonight!" Sam said kissing her hand

"Thank you I`m Donna Sheridan and you don't look to bad yourself" Donna said

They got talking and they asked questions and got to know each other better then Rosie and Tanya came over

"Hey Sam do you mind if we take this sexy lady from your paws?" Tanya asked

"Be my guest" Sam said then they grabbed Donnas arm and led her to the bar

"Why did you take me away from him for?" Donna asked she looked over at him she wanted to be with him and only him

"Whats going on fill us in we have been watching you two chat for the past 2 hours now fill us in Sheridan!" Rosie said giving he friend a tap

"Ha-ha okay ok he`s MY man candy ever since we looked into each others eyes I knew we were meant to be like "soul mate" I know in eve used to believe in love at first sight but I do now because it`s happened to me he absolutely sexy!"

"Wow Donna you go for it girl!" R+T said watching Donna walk back over to Sam

Hours passed and when the clock stroke 3am Donna and Rosie was heading home so was Sam

"Donna I don't want this to be the last time I ever see you please may I have your cell phone number? So I can call you!" Sam said

"I Don`t either and of course my cell is 0189-9089-9090 I`ll see you later Carmichael" Donna said hugging him at that moment their eyes locked and they kissed it was magical

"Hey I don't wanna be the one to break u two apart but Donna do you mind if I stay at yours tonight?" Rosie asked politely

"Do I mind stay for as long as you like Rose just jump in the car and ill be with you in a minute"

"Okay well I better fly work in the morning goodbye Donna" Sam waved

REVIEW!

HOPE U LIKE!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The Day After

**Was it Love? : Chapter 2**

It was the morning after Tanya`s party and Donna awoke at first she couldn't remember what happened then it came back to her she was in a really good mood and went down stairs to find Rosie snoring on the sofa she found it rather comical because she knew that she helped Rosie to the spare bedroom last night she walked into the kitchen opened up the fridge and took out some milk and some eggs she turned on the stove and boiled some eggs while making herself some tea after the eggs were done she sat across from Rosie eating and laughing at her friend she just knew she had to be naughty and take some pictures after she took them she couldn't control her laughter after she had finished eating she took her plate into the kitchen washed, dried and put it away she then went up stairs to get changed she had work in a few hours she climbed into the shower and washed herself then got out and dried her hair and got dressed she went down stairs and saw Rosie still sleeping and snoring aloud made her giggle again but this time Rosie woke up said `What what' then fell of the sofa causing Donna to laugh and laugh hard

"Okay Donna doesn't make such a fuss all I did was fall of the flaming chair! God I have a hangover I seriously do god how much did I have to drink last night? I didn't have that much really did I I feel so hung-over I think I need a coffee!" Rosie said walking over and sitting at the dining room table putting her head in her hands

"Ha-ha Rosie i think you had more than anyone else and don't worry a coffee and some parecetomol is coming right up you need to be good for work remember It`s Tanya`s birthday today so she`s got the day off were going round to Tanya`s after for a quite drink and a laugh later.." Donna replied grabbing the coffee and the paracetomol and putting it on the table sitting next to Rosie

"Thanks and I do remember a Sheridan getting a man last night that hunky guy Sam right? Ha-ha you couldn't be away from him because when me and Tanya pulled you aside you was on the verge of crying!" Rosie Smiled and laughed Donnas cheeks suddenly turned red

"Is someone blushing over there? Huh? You love him I know you do I can tell!" Rosie Laughed

"How did you know? Yes I love him I haven't felt like this in like ever I don't know what it is he is just the person I want to love and I cant describe how I feel about him!" Donna said the look in he eye Rosie knew she felt the same way about her lover Bill

"I know the feeling I feel the same about Bill and its great it really is to see you like this so deeply in love on your first meeting"

"Thanks Rose now I think you should be getting ready and sorting yourself out" Donna smirked

Rosie did as she was told and went upstairs for a shower when she was done she got dressed and ready for work and Donna was down stairs waiting she couldn't stop thinking about Sam was it love? Or was it just a fling? She wanted it to be love she really did but she wasn't sure she thought about Sam all the time and she wanted him to feel the same about her she had boyfriends before but she never ever felt like this with anyone of them she knew that Sam was the one like as they say everyone has a soul mate she felt like Sam was hers her soul mate and she really hoped Sam was feeling the same she hoped that she would see him again soon very soon when Rosie came down stairs Donna grabbed her car keys and they headed to work.

It was fairly hot and Sam was sat in his office waving his fan up and down all he could think about was Donna sat on the sofa in the short red dress it was turning him on he was in love with her and little did he know that she felt the same way about him he just wanted her he wanted to be with her every minute of the day he had never felt like this with anyone else and he had only just met Donna but she played a vital part in his heart right now this must have been noticeable because Sam`s boss came in and told him to take the afternoon off because he thought Sam was ill Sam wasn't complaining he just set off back home thinking about Donna all the way. Once he got in he an upstairs and grabbed his mobile her face was his sceensaver he just laid on the bed looking at the beautiful picture this caused him to have a erection he had never got a erection from looking at a picture before but Donna was some sexy lady.

Later that evening Sam wanted something to eat but he couldn't be bothered to make his self something so he decided to eat Tea out he grabbed his keys and headed off to the best restaurant in town "Swan Lake" yes that was Donnas restaurant once he got there he sat at a table because they were short staff Donna had to serve that night so she went over

"Can I get you anything sir?" Donna said scribbling on the paper she had in her hand

"Yes please can I have a dry martini" Sam said looking up to the familiar figure

"Sure you ca...Sam?" she said trailing of what she was going to say

"Donna what are you doing here?" Sam asked rather surprised but pleased to see her

"I own this restaurant Sam and were short staffed tonight so i have to serve this evening" she told him giving him a smile

"Well Miss Sheridan do you care to join me?" Sam asked her

"I can`t Sam not tonight I need to work" Donna said to him she was rather Sam

"Donna don't worry ill cover for you!" David shouted over

"Thanks Dev!" said Donna she always called him Dev

"Okay I`ll be back in a tick just need to make myself look presentable! So ill be right back" Donna said she smiled and ran to her office and in the cupboard was a light blue dress just as short as the one last night she smiled and took it out and took the long killer blue heels and blue necklace and earings and went to the changing room and changed she fixed her hair and applied some makeup and went back to Sam she sat down and he took one look at her and he erected.

"Don`t have to get to excited on my account!" Donna laughed looking down between his legs he also looked down and turned red

"Well I can`t help it you look stunning!" Sam Replied

They had dinner and talked and laughed and danced and at the end of the night Donna and Sam both had a confession to make to each other they knew that they had to tell each other how they felt because they couldn't keep it inside themselves for much longer they were in love and they both knew it they knew they had found what people called "The One" they knew that they were suppose to spend the rest of their life together.

"Look Donna I have had a amazing time here with you in your restaurant it`s been the best but I have to be honest with you and I need to tell you how I`m feeling about you Donna I love you I haven`t felt like this for anyone at all but you i feel so in love with you like I have known you for so long Miss Sheridan I am in love with you!" Sam said breathing a sigh of relief that he had it of his chest Donna was happy and shocked at the same time

"Well I am in love with you too Sam I`m crazy about you and I haven't felt so in love with anyone in my whole life but you make me feel so happy and excited as i make you" Donna smiled looking down between his legs again

He picked her up and spun her around pulling her in for a passionate kiss she felt so happy and in love and really wanted him badly he told her to come to his place and Donna told Rosie she would be back at the restaurant to pick her up to go to Tanya`s at 9:30 it was 6:15pm and Donna and Sam was heading back to Sam`s when they got there Donna thought Sam was playing some sort of trick on her because it was a posh apartment right across from lady liberty it was gorgeous it had a disco ball and had a bar Sam came up to Donna and kissed her on the neck softly kissing all around her neck causing her to moan he moved to her lips and entered his tongue they kissed and kissed and Sam put his hand s on Donnas breasts she moaned so loud he caressed her breast and making her beasts harden her nipples to rise she was moaning Sam could feel the hardness through her dress he guided her to his bedroom he had a king size bed he started to remove her dress leaving just her bra and panties he was stroking her body putting his hand near the V causing her to moan further he untied her bra leaving it to collapse to the ground he stood and stared at the pure gorgeousness of Donnas breasts they stood up he sat her on the bed and knelt he then sucked on her hard beasts causing her to moan real loud he sucked and sucked his tongue going in circles around her nipples once he had finished with her breasts he laid her down on the bed and took off her panties the smell of wet V came to him he liked it and he opened her legs and sucked had on her vagina causing her to moan none stop now the sucking grew more frequent and intense "Saaaam I Need you!" Donna moaned aloud he needed her also he got naked and Donna sucked on his extremely hard dick and laid back so that Sam could enter her he did and she moaned aloud feeling her orgasm he thrust in and out until they both finally reached there climax.

REVIEW

HOPE U LIKE IT

ITS MY LONGEST CHAPTER BY FAR :D


	3. Love or Regret

**Just so your all aware this is going to be completely different too Mamma Mia the plot is the same well kinda 3 potential fathers of course bill n harry and Sam but Sophie wont invite them to her wedding all will be different**

**Love or regret: Chapter 3**

They led in each others arms for a while but Donna looked at her watched and jumped it was 8:30 and she needed to make herself look presentable again so she climbed out of bed grabbed all her clothes and made her way into Sam`s bathroom she got dressed and did her hair and make up got her shoes on she look amazing she went out and Sam took one look at her and he erected AGAIN she laughed and told him she had to hurry off now she gave him a kiss and made her way to the apartment car park she got into her car and dove of it was 9:20 and she was expected to be picking Rosie up in 10 minutes she drove to the restaurant Rosie was waiting outside she got in and Donna drove off.

"So how did it go?" Rosie Smiled

"Amazing ill tell you all about it when we get to Tanya`s okay?" Donna laughed looking at her best friend

"Okay I so can`t wait till you tell us all about it!!" Rosie said getting all excited

When they arrived at Tanya`s apartment they walked along the concrete ground and got into the elevator Donna pressed level 10 that was the top floor were Tanya lived they let the elevator and knocked on Tanya`s Door.

"DONNAAA! ROSSSIIEEE!" Tanya screamed pulling them in for a group hug

"Tanya happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dynamo Tanya happy birthday to you!" Rosie and Donna sang as the birthday girl danced to thee voices

"well get in then! Sorry this place looks like a bombs hit it i haven't had the chance to clean it up today!" Tanya said walking into the kitchen gabbing 3 triple vodkas of the side and walking to sit back on the sofa with her friends

"Yeah Ha-ha Donna bumped into Sam at the restaurant tonight and she went back to his place for 3 hours!" Rosie winked

"My my Donna fill us in on the gossip? What did you do at his place was his apartment classy? Or was it like a downer?" Tanya asked

"Okay Okay we went back to his apartment it was Classy and posh as I stood in his kitchen he came up behind me and kissed me on my neck okay not going into to much detail we did it okay!" Donna told them looking rather embarrassed

"Did what exactly? Donna you need to be more specific!" Tanya said she was really confused she didn't click on to what Donna meant and neither did Rosie

"We had Sex "Donna said rather embarrassed

"OMG! Donna you had sex! You're no longer a virgin HALLELUJAH!" Tanya screamed holding her hands together and kneeling on the ground lifting her arms to god

"I wasn't a virgin Tanya I have had sex before you know!" Donna told her

"Ha-ha well honey you were practically a virgin you didn`t go all the way like I do all the time Ha-Ha!" Tanya Laughed and raised her eye brow

"Oh Please! Stop it will you!" Donna laughed downing her vodka

"Take it easy Sheridan..You`ll be drunk before we have even started!" Rosie told her

"Well I needed it after what Tanya`s saying!" Donna laughed aloud

They had a real laugh and downed at least 8 triple vodkas each they were REALLY drunk and having a good time it was 1 minute to 12 and they did a countdown until it was just another day in the dales of new York city!

"okay 60 50 69 890 Ha-Ha-Ha" Rosie said shouting from Tanya`s balcony laughing

"Rosie its 55 54 53 52 51 49" Donna shouted out hahaha usually thee girls were afraid of heights but they were drunk

"ok girls 10 9 8" Tanya screamed holding a glass up to the sky

"7 6 5 4" Donna shouted

"3 2 1 Bang bang bang!" Rosie shouted making the sound of fireworks

The next morning Donna woke up on the balcony of Tanya`s apartment she was scared of heights and now she wasn't drunk it terrified her she stood up and went inside to see Rosie flat out on the sofa and Tanya a sleep on the floor she giggled and giggled she took lots and lots of snap shots of them and giggled some more when she saw them Rosie head her giggling woke up said "What ...what???" and fell of the narrow sofa on top of a sleepy Tanya it woke Tanya up

"Blimey I feel like a bus just fell on top of me!" Tanya shouted real loud

"Not a bus u dimwit me!" Rosie hit her with a cussion

**Review**


	4. Escape To Greece

**Escape to Greece?: Chapter 4**

**HI a big shout out to charliemerylfan you really should check out her fiction she`s knew to all this and would really appreciate reviews and ideas thanks!**

They all were very hung-over and was trying to re-call the events of the night before Donna grabbed her camera sat beside her friends and showed her the pictures of them sleeping and Rosie sleeping the morning previous, rosie was DEAD embarrassed and then looked really sad Donna closed he camera put it down onto the table and put her arm around her Tanya did the same

"What`s up Chiquita?" Donna patted her friend on the back Rosie looked up to Donna and then Tanya and started to cry

"Its Bill after you left with Sam he came over he said he didn't think it would work out between us and that he needed some time to think so he broke up with me and has gone on holiday!" Rosie cried

"What a tosser! Rose don't listen to him he`ll be back he is doing what most guys do he thinks its what you want but I know for a fact he`ll be back i know it! But in the meantime you me and Tanya should all go to Greece on a holiday!" Donna suggested

"Are you sure Don? What about the restaurant?" Tanya gazed into Donnas eyes

"Yes I`m sure Dev can manage for 3 weeks cant he ill double pay him for it I mean really we deserve it don't we?" Donna told them in excitement

"Yes I would love to when for?" Rosie said a smile re-appearing on her face

"Tomorrow! Lets go Tomorrow!?" Donna said

"I`m up for that!" Tanya Laughed at her friends Sudden out burst

Donna had lots of things to sort out she booked the flights and she booked the hotel it was on the island of Kalakiori and she had to make sure that Dave would be okay to cover for her while she and the girls went on their little holiday he said he would cope and that she deserved a holiday she then got ready and went home she took Rosie with her and went upstairs to pack she hadn't finished yet but she stopped for a while thinking about Sam and how she caused him to erect so many times she gave him a ring

**Hello Sam it`s Donna **

**Hello baby **

**Just to let you know I am going to Greece tomorrow with the girls**

**Can I come? I mean it?**

**okay sure were booked on the 11am flight tomorrow so you best book your ticket!**

**Will do tiger! See you later cupcake**

She hung up on him and ran back down stairs she saw Rosie in the kitchen making some pancakes they smelled delicious Donna told her what was going on with Sam and the restaurant and filled he in on the latest gossip then they ate there pancakes they were really yummy Rosie was a main chef at Donnas restaurant and Rosie got her Recipes form "Mastering the art of French cooking" by Julia Child Rosie was a big fan of Julia`s work but didn't always go along with the recipe`s she liked to add a bit of dynamo magic into it also.

Later once they had packed they went to Tanya`s with their bags they were stopping at Tanya`s tonight and they were going to have some fun before the 8 hour flight the next day Donna was having doubts about Sam and what happened was it a mistake? Was it moving too fast? Loads of questions were filling her mind! And she wanted some advice from her friends so when they arrived at Tanya`s they got their bags and went up to floor 10 were Tanya lived knocked on the door and a familiar face opened the door.

"Dynamo`s Dynamites Sleep All Day And Wok All Night!" they danced in a circle in the corridor there was a old woman in her 80`s and she just looked at them as if to say are you completely bonkers?

"well look at what the tide washed in!" Tanya said giving them both a massive hug they were all still recovering from last night`s big private party that the 3 had and Tanya was still recovering from her best friend Rosie`s tumble on her that morning.

"Ha-ha! Aren't we just going to have the best time tonight? But we cant get to dunk because we have a early start tomorrow ladies!" Donna said pointing her finger at Tanya and Rosie they both gave a huge smile!

"We won`t have as much as we had last night we promise Ha-ha! So anymore gossip? Anymore on what were going to do on holiday?" Tanya asked them as she guided them in and sat on the sofa

"Look I have a confession to make I don't know if what me and Sam did was the right thing I mean we only just met for crying out loud and now he`s coming on holiday with us? I mean wow it`s going extremely fast and I`m left here wondering if I`m doing the right thing here..?" Donna confessed

"Look don listen Sam seems such a sweet guy and he obviously likes you if her gets a stick up every time he see`s you if this is true love find out just let it take you were it wants you to go It`s like a adventure and if it doesn't work out it doesn't work out that`s life babe!" Rosie told her

Donna still wasn't sure but she was willing to give it a chance and to see where it takes her but she was afraid of getting hurt especially as she has fallen for Sam really hard more than any of those silly boys that she dated before even when they broke with her she was torn so she was afraid that if Sam hurt her she wouldn't be able to handle the pain.

Later that night they had a couple of drinks but nothing drastic and played truth or dare then they turned the lights out hopefully in the morning Rosie wouldn't fall out of bed!

**REVIEW!**

**Love u all**


	5. The Night On The Beach With Sam

**The Night On The Beach With Sam: Chapter 5**

**My best friend Charlie (charliemerylfan) has started her own FanFiction and it is amazing! She doesn't think so so please go and read it and Review and make her know how amazing it is! THANKS Katie: D Love you all.**

The next morning Donna awoke it was 7am and they needed to be heading to the airport in half an hour she went to the bathroom washed her face and got dressed into a non-sleeved white dress with flowers on she put a short white cardigan on with white heels she then walked out into Tanya`s bedroom sat at the side of the bed and thought it would be funny to wake her up with a loud speaker she grabbed it from the cupboard and held it to her mouth giggled and said

"wake up you lazy ass!" Donna shouted though the loud speaker of course it was 3 times as loud and Tanya jumped up "What What What`s going on!" she mumbled stopping herself from falling of her bed

Donna was having a Laughing fit she really liked to make a fool out of her friends and when Tanya realized that Donna had awoken her with a loud speaker she got a pillow and though it at her Tanya woke up and got ready while Donna went into Rosie`s room to wake her up

"Rosie time to get up now we have to set off in 15 minutes now get up out of your bed and stop being a lazy ass!" Donna said opening the curtains

"...OK OK I`m getting up.. what time is it?" Rosie said yawning

"7:15am now get up before you make us late" Donna laughed walking out of her room leaving her to get herself dressed

Once they had all got dressed they headed out into the cab and off to the airport once there Donna bumped into Sam he went to kiss her on the lips but she pulled away and let him kiss her on the cheek instead she still wasn't sure whether it was the right thing to do they only met each other 3 days ago and they had already had sex she wanted it but needed some more time to think once they had checked in and boarded the plane Donna Rosie and Tanya all fell asleep Sam was at the other end of the plane but he could see Donna clearly he just stared at the gorgeous lady.

When they arrived in Greece Donna was awoken by Sam "Come on Donna were here" Sam said Donna as she was opening her eyes Donna woke Rosie and Tanya up and they headed off the plane they called a cab and the cab drove them to the harbour Sam rented a motor boat and they went over to the little island that is Kalakiori when they arrived they got into another cab and dove to the Hotel Donna Rosie and Tanya shared a 3 bed sweet and Sam had his own room.

Sam texted Donna _meet me in the hall _it read she did and he took her out exploring they came across a beach the danced and laughed then they kissed on the beach and then one thing lead to another and they were having sex

"Oh God Sam that feels Amazing!" Donna screamed aloud as Sam was licking her V it turned into sucking

"Saaaam I NEED YOU!" Donna screamed grabbing his arms he entered her and he thrust in and out slowly at first then the pace grew faster and soon they climaxed and fell asleep in each other`s arms

The next morning Donna awoke still on the beach Sam was sat away near the sea "Sam" she called out he didn't answer her he was just sat still he hadn't told Donna everything and he felt really guilty

"Sam what`s the matter?" Donna said walking sitting beside him

"Look Donna i haven't been completely honest with you I`m engaged!" Sam said turning away from her

"Your" She coughed "Your...Engaged? Sam how could you? HOW COULD YOU?" She said giving him a slap across the face

"Donna please ....I`m gonna end it okay? I love you not her!" Sam said as his mistress was walking up the beach with her flip flops in her hand

"Don`t give me that utter bull shit because we both know that its not true you love her and I was just some reckless back up girl you had sex with right! You do not have to explain yourself all you have to do is leave me alone!!" Donna shouted

She was crying and when she got back in the hotel room Tanya and Rosie were Sat in bed they were across from each other having a chat Donna got in and climbed into her bed and cried it was all in the same room 3 doubles Tanya and Rosie realized she was crying got out of their bed and climbed into either side of her Donnas bed leaving her in the middle she put her head on Rosie`s shoulder

"He`s engaged to some woman" Donna said catching her breath

"Sam? Oh honey I`m so sorry" Rosie plead

"Yeah we had sex last night on the beach ad he told me in a hour ago how could he do this to me?" Donna cried

"He`s a tosser Donna and you know it you even had doubts about him!" Tanya reassured her

" But I wouldn't even imagine him being engaged or doing anything like that to me!" Donna cried again

They comforted her she was heartbroken she really did think Sam was "The One" ..

REVIEW!


	6. The Night On The Beach With Harry

**The Night On The Beach With Harry: Chapter 6**

**Thanks for all your support! I love u all! Special shout out to Charlie ILU More **

It was 3 days after Donna had found out that Sam was engaged she was still furious at him and kept rejecting his calls it was a Monday afternoon and Donna was in the hotel restaurant she was sat down looking upon her menu when a man came and sat beside her it was Harry.

"Harry what are you doing here?" Donna said all confused

"I`m here with Bill he was pretty upset about him and Rosie and he wanted me to come on holiday here what are you doing here!"

"He`s here? The fucking tosser who does he think he is breaking Rosie`s heart like that huh? You tell him from me to stay well clear of us! And I`m here with the girls for a holiday Rosie needed it and now Bill is here if she sees him ugh! I just don't want her getting hurt!" Donna said outraged

"Donna Donna calm down now do you mind if I have dinner with you? Bill is away for a few days on the island of Alkira he won`t be here!" Harry reassured her

"Good he really broke Rosie`s heart and you can join me if you like I haven't been in the best of moods myself to be quite honest" Donna admitted

"And why is that if I may ask?" Harry asked

"Sam and I had a argument he is engaged and he didn't even tell me he let me fall for him and he let us have sex for Christ sakes" Donna was getting frustrated

"Donna calm down now you`re on holiday you are here to enjoy yourself now what do you want to drink on me?" Harry said giving her a charming smile

They ate dinner and chatted for a while then Donna and Harry went for a walk they came across the same beach were Donna and Sam had sex and had a argument Donna was filled with the thoughts of what happened 3 days ago when Harry and Donna was walking across the beach donna and Harry stood to face each other and Harry bent in for a kiss Donna let him and it turned into a long passionate kiss then Donna took Harry`s shirt off and shorts off and left him in just his underpants he took her dress and cardigan off her leaving her with just her bra and panties on Harry layed her out on the sand and started to kiss her firm stomach then moved up to the fabric of her bra he untied it and swung it away then he put his hands on her soft breasts and started to lick all around her soft nipples they hardened and he could tell she wanted him he took off her panties and liked and sucked her V.

"Gooood Harry I need you!" she screamed

He entered her and thrust up and down softly at first then gradually the pace grew faster and faster until they finally reached there climax.

"Harry that was amazing thank you" Donna said her head rested firmly on his chest while he had his arm around her

"No thank you it was amazing the best night I`ve had in a long time I thank you for that Donna!" Harry kissed her on her forehead

They fell asleep in each other`s company in the morning Donna awoke she saw Harry sleeping and she quietly got up and got dressed once she was dressed Harry woke up they walked back to the hotel together and kissed each other goodbye when Donna got in she quietly climbed into her bed and hoped that Rosie and Tanya didn't notice but they did

"So where were you last night?? Tell us everything!" Tanya said climbing into the right side of Donnas bed

"Yes fill us in cause it seems that you are being very secretive" Rosie said climbing into the left side of Donnas bed

"Oh okay well yesterday dinner time I was in the restaurant and I bumped into Harry yes Harry turns out they picked the same place to go on holiday as us but Bill is on the island of Alkira for a few days and we had dinner together and walked along the beach and one thing lead to another and ..."

"Oh my god! Donna a few weeks ago you weren't getting any now your getting it more than any off us!!" Tanya screamed

They all laughed

"Well at least Bill isn't here and I`m glad your getting some Donna it`s about time too!" Rosie exclaimed

"Thanks girls but I won`t be making a habit about this don't you worry!" Donna laughed

"Why on earth not?" Tanya winked

REVIEW


	7. The Night On The Beach With Bill

**The Night On The Beach With Bill : Chapter 7 **

**Thanks for all your support**

Donna and they dynamos chatted for a while then got ready to hit the shopping malls of the mainland of course Tanya was looking more forward to the shopping bit than Donna and Rosie a few hours after when they had finished shopping Rosie and Tanya headed off to the night clubs they asked Donna to come with them but she was in no mood to party as she was walking along the harbour off the main land a familiar figure appeared

"Donna is that you?" he called out

"Yes It`s me who is this I can`t see you properly" She replied

"It`s me Bill" he called back out "Oh Bill eh! You hurt Rosie she was in floods f tears and you don't care do you?" She called out to him she was angry

"Look I know what I did was awful I just need some time to think Donna" Bill admitted

"But you hurt Rosie! You know how much she means to me and how much it hurt me to see her like that huh? She was in bits she loves you Bill i know she does!" Donna shouted outraged at what he did to Rosie

"I know Donna I just need more time but what are you doing here?" Bill asked

"Me and the girls wanted a holiday it wasn't till yesterday that I realized you were here I saw Harry he told me you were on that Island Alkia" Donna told him

"Yeah I was but it got boring so I`m here now wanna get on my boat?" Bill asked her giving her a grin she did

They rode back over to Kalakiori and had ALOT of drinks on bills boat they were severely drunk and they walked along the beach laughing they danced for a while then sat down and then they kissed fr a while then DOT DOT DOT!

"God bill I need you!" She screamed for the third time in 6 days

He entered her and they soon reached there climax soon they were fast asleep the next morning Donna wake up she was hugely hung-over then looked over at Bill grabbed her head and she started to remember the events of the night before she felt so guilty Bill woke up too

"We had a good time last night didn't we Donna" Bill winked grabbing his shirt

"Oh shut up! Have you any idea what we have done? I have betrayed my best friend God bill why did you have to get me so pissed! What am I gonna tell her? I mean this could be the end of like a billion year friendship!" Donna cried grabbing her shirt and throwing it on she stood up and ran away

"Donna we don't have to tell her she doesn't have to know" he replied

She stopped looked at him and said "Oh but she does we dint lie to each other bill!" She replied and ran away

When she got in She and to her bed and cried on her pillow she felt real bad she didn't know what she was doing last night and if she was sober she wouldn't have done IT with Bill Tanya and Rosie again climbed into either side off her bed Donna looked at Rosie and cried

"What`s up Chiquita?" Rosie said patting he on the back

"I have done something awful and you`re never going to forgive me remember last night when you said you were going out on the town I was walking along the harbour when I saw Bill i shouted at him for doing that to you he said he would explain and asked me onto his boat he gave me a vodka and we got drunk and had sex on the beach I woke up this morning regretting it I did I didn't know what I was doing or fucking thinking and Rosie you`re not going to forgive me I know it but I am terribly sorry I really am.." Donna confessed

"You what? Had sex with him? My god Donna.." Tanya laughed

Donna explained what happened on the beach that morning and what Bill had said to her

"Look Don I`m not mad at you because you were stoned and It isn't your fault but it makes me even more mad with Bill after what he said to you I`m glad you told us Don I love you forever and you promise not to beat yourself up about this? Dynamo`s honour?" Rosie laughed hugging her best friend

"Dynamo`s Honour" Donna said returning her hug

"Donna you must have been blind drunk I mean you have had sex with 3 men in 6 days! On the same beach! You really are getting some aren`t you?" Tanya laughed

Dona was somewhat relieved that Rosie wasn't mad at her it would tear her apart if her friends didn't forgive her they were her soul her everything and without them she would be plain and blank she got her diary out and started to read what she but the other days

**July 17****th**

_What a night Sam rode us over to the little Island we had such a good time on the beach we kissed on the beach we danced on the beach and ... Sam`s such a sweet guy he`s the one I know he is _

_**July 18**__**th**___

_This morning Sam announced that he was engaged and has gone home to get married and I`m never going to see him again he broke my heart and I don't think it will heal_

_**July 19**__**th**_

_What a night me and Harry had dinner and I said I`d show him the beach we kissed on the beach we danced on the beach one thing lead to another and ... _

_**July 23**__**rd**___

What a night Bill got me drunk on the beach and one thing lead to another and ... i feel so guilty he is Rosies man will she forgive me?

Review


	8. Life Back In New York

**Life Back In New York: Chapter 8**

The next few days passed fairly quickly and soon they were back in New York back to reality as much as Donna tried to get Sam out of her mind she couldn't he played in her mind ALL the time she still loved him but she couldn't understand why he lied to her and she needed answers before she reached breaking point it was July 29th and Donnas period was coming late so she booked a appointment with her doctor for 4pm but until then she had to keep her mind off things she was at work in the restaurant it was a busy summer and there was lots to do Tanya and Rosie noticed her acting rather weirdly and they decided to confront her

"Donna what`s wrong with you? You are acting rather weirdly lately" Rosie asked

Donna knew she couldn't hide it so she grabbed her friend's hands and took them into her office

"OK my period is late" she said sitting down at her desk

"Donna you`re not..." Tanya said grabbing her stomach "I...I Don`t Know yet.....I have a doctor's appointment at 4" Donna replied

"Honey do you want me to come with you?" Rosie asked "Yes that would mean a lot if you girls come thank you" She smiled

"Now I better get back this restaurant won`t run itself!" Donna said standing up and leaving the room trying to avoid any questions from her friends

When the clock struck 3:30pm Rosie took Donna aside and told her to get sorted before they headed to the doctor`s surgery Donna did just that and Tanya and Rosie and Donna left the restaurant and headed to the doctors when they arrived they were waiting in the doctors surgery when the doctor came out and said "A Miss Donna Sheridan please" they went into the room "So what can i do for you Miss Sheridan?"

"Well I think" she coughed "My periods are late"

"Is there any chance you could be pregnant Miss Sheridan?" the doctor looked at her

"Yes ..there is a chance" Donna muttered "well i would like you to pee in this pot or me and come back please" the doctor said handing Donna the pot she did and when she got back the Doctor dipped a stick in and looked at it for a minute

"Well congratulations Miss Sheridan you`re Pregnant!" The doctor said

All the emotion downed out of Donna's face she was 22 she had her life ahead of her she then regretted every sexual moment of her holiday the look on Rosie and Tanya`s faces drained also they felt sorry for their friend they really did later when they let the surgery and Donna dropped the girls off in the town centre and drove to Sam`s apartment when she parked the car she grabbed her stomach taking in the news that she was pregnant she got out of her car and walked along the concrete floor towards the building when she got in she knocked on Sam`s door he opened and was rather surprised to see Donna stood in the door way he knew she wanted answers she wasn't just here to kiss and make up he invited her in and got her a glass of scotch she turned it down an Sam grew quite suspicious

"Look Sam I`m pregnant and I need answers from you" Donna confessed

"Your pregnant were having a baby! That`s great" Sam grew excited

Donna felt guilty because she knew it might not be his it could be Bills or Harry`s but she couldn't tell him that yet.

"Answers now Sam like are you still engaged? Are you still going through with your wedding?.." Donna asked

"Donna I came back and I told Loraine I couldn't marry her because she wasn't the love of my life and she deserved to find her love of her life as i have already found mine you Donna you`re the love of my life and I love you but she dropped something on me she`s also pregnant so I would need contact with her for the child`s sake" Sam confessed "You couldn't keep it in your pants could you Carmichael! Joking really and I understand I really do just promise me one thing cause you really really hurt me promise me you will stand by me promise me you will be there for me" Donna cried

"I double triple promise you Donna I love you more than anything in this world" Sam held her cheeks

Sam kissed her lifted her up into his arms and guiding her to the bedroom he put her down not loosing eye contact with Donna he took her leather coat of and stroked her blonde locks of hair he kissed he ear lobe she moaned while doing this he moved his hands up her shirt finding their rightful place on her breasts he was rather surprised to see her braless he massaged her breasts causing them to harden he was still kissing her tender lips he begged for entrance she granted him his wishes his tongue played with hers while he massaged her tender breasts her then took her shirt off of her and laid her out on his bed and started to suck on her breasts causing them to harden further she moaned aloud he then moved down to her stomach kissing it as he knew it had a baby resting in it kissing it softly he started to take off her jeans when they were off he started to kiss her core she moaned he moved down to the centre of her V and kissed it making her panties wetter and wetter he teased her "You want me bad don't you Sheridan?" he smirked she pulled a frustrated smile and said "Oh yes I do" he then moved back up and kissed her she started to remove his shirt and let it fall to the floor she didn't want to waste any time at all she took off his belt and trousers leaving just his underpants she rubber them down causing his manhood to harden she took off his underpants and saw his man hood shoot up she licked the tip off his erection causing him to moan she then sucked hard on his man hood causing him to harden even more she knew he needed her she needed him to but she wanted to save the moment she added pressure onto her sucking until she couldn't take it no longer she led on the bed and said "I`m all yours Carmichael" he smirked and grabbed his erection he moved it to her plunging V and teased it with his erection then he entered her at a glacial pace at first and then moved faster Donna widened her legs further apart allowing him to go even deeper into her he lifted her up and let her take control and let her move at the pace she was comfortable with she had to be careful in her condition she moved faster and deeper in him until she could feel his erection hit the surface of her skin inside her she loved it and went harder on him he loved it he was going to come soon but he wanted to wait until donna came because he knew it wouldn't be long soon Donna screamed "Saaaaaaam I`m coming!" she did and he ejaculated inside of her.

"My my that was amazing you sure no how to work it don't you Sheridan?" Sam said once he caught his breath

"Oh shut up Sam anyway I need to be heading off now Sorry I really can`t stay I have things to do and people to deal with" Donna said thinking off the other two possible dads he accepted her wishes and she got dressed and headed out she couldn't believe what had just happened she headed home and saw Rosie and Tanya sat on her sofa she sat down beside them and they were silent for a couple of minutes until Donna finally broke the silence

"I...I don't know who the farther is...it could be Bills it could be Harry`s and it could be Sam i have no idea!"Donna panicked

"Don Don calm down you really don't know do you?" Tanya said sympathetically Donna shook her head

"So are you going to keep this baby Donna?" Rosie asked

"Yes I am its my baby and I love him/her more than anything I really do but Sam he ...he seems to think its his i haven't told him about Bill or Harry yet I will i just need to chat with them first" Donna admitted

They understood and gave her a kiss and hug.

REVIEW!

Hope you like!


	9. Tackling The Daddies

**Tackling The Daddies: Chapter 9 **

**Sorry its took me so long to update I Have had some internet troubles but I`m back now! And we have some more Sam and Donna action! But what/how will the other possible dads act to Donnas news and how will Sam react to Donnas news that she had sex with Harry and Bill? Find out NOW!**

The next morning Donna awoke to the sickly feeling she knew it was most likely the pregnancy she then turned her thoughts to Bill and Harry and Sam she knew she would have to tell Harry and Bill about it and she knew she had to tell Sam about her flings with the other two possible dads but she wasn't sure about how he would react to her news she quickly snapped out of her thoughts however when she heard her phone going off to the lyrics "so I`ll be there when you arrive the sight of you will prove to me I`m still alive" she grabbed it it was a text from Tanya.

It Read: _Hey Babe look after are shock yesterday you really need to tell Harry and Bill they have a right to know about this I know you don't want a fuss but its better to do it now instead of leaving it till later if you want me to tag along with you give me a ring and I will come Love Ya Loads! I bet hermit hasn't woken up yet give her a happy slap from me xxxx_

The last bit of the text made Donna smile she got out o bed and walked into the bathroom and was sick in the toilets she then washed her face and got dressed then she heard her phone go off yet again this time it was a text from Sam

_Hey baby just in case you didn't know that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with but this isn't a proposal I don't think that`s necessary Ha-ha a kiss to you and a kiss to the baby from me all my love from your boyfriend Sam xxx _

This made Donna smile even further she was now in a happy mood and she was determined to get through the rough hours that lay ahead first on the agenda today was going to see Harry and then Bill and finally Sam she ran down stairs and no surprise she found Rosie flat out on the sofa Rosie was suppose to be staying just one night but that turned into 4 weeks Donna was worried she knew something was going on she decided to grab a jug off water and tip it all over Rosie`s head Rosie jumped up fell of the sofa yet again this made Donna laugh so hard

"Okay hermit get your arse on that kitchen chair right this second we need to talk about what`s happened to that flat of yours I don't mind you staying here I really don't but I`m worried sweetie whats wrong?" Donna said placing her ass on the chair and soon Rosie followed

"Okay I was gonna tell you later but now were on the subject I might as well tell you now my landlord chucked me out of my flat and I have nowhere to go please may I live here I`ll pay half rent if you want.." Rosie said

"Oh Rose you can live here of course I just wondered honey well I best be going I have 3 men to tackle today so wish me luck!" Donna said crossing her fingers then hugging her friend Rosie waved Donna goodbye and Donna left once she arrived at Harry`s apartment she took a deep breath and knocked on his door he opened it and invited her in she sat down on the sofa and Harry soon followed her actions

"Look Harry what happened on the beach ... I have to tell you .....I am pregnant but there's 3 possible dads and your one of them Bill and Sam are the other two I a sure you I was completely bladdered when me and Bill well you know!" Donna waved her hand

"Wow Donna you're ....you're pregnant! My gosh I`m going to be a dad"

"MIGHT be a dad Harry but I really can`t stay I have 2 other men to deal with!" Donna laughed

She then headed off to Bills doing the same knocking on the door heading for the sofa then dropping the big bomb as she saw it

"Bill you know that night on the beach that mistake on the beach well I`m pregnant but you might not be the dad Harry o Sam are the other possibility`s"

"WHAT!?! Oh my god Donna we did use a condom I swear!" Bill reassured her

They talked and then Donna headed to Sam`s this she thought was the worst journey she had to make she didn't know how he would react to the news that he might not be the dad she arrived and knocked on the door Sam let her enter and she sat down on the sofa he sat beside her

"Look Sam I have to tell you when we argued on the beach that night I was really angry with you and the next day in the hotel dining area i saw harry and we went to the beach and had sex and then the same happened with Bill but not on the same night obviously and They could be the babies dad to Sam I`m so sorry I was stupid though with Bill i was completely Bladdered!" Donna rushed

"Look Donna I know okay they told me about it afterwards I was just waiting for you to tell me It`s okay i know that you were pissed off with me and I can still be a father to this baby and to be honest Donna I really love you and I will stand by you no matter what!" Sam said hugging Donna

Donna felt a huge sigh of relief come by her she thought he would be angry but he was so calm typical Sam she thought they broke their embrace and kissed this lead to other things 40 minutes later it got to this

"Saaaam!!!!! Fuck me now! Fuck me hard! Sam!" Donna shouted Sam was sucking her very wet pussy he entered her and Donna moaned aloud they soon climaxed and fell asleep in each other's arms

....

Thanks for reading I know its much long awaited but I promise you a new chapter soon!


	10. Surprise The Girls

**Surprise The Girls!: Chapter 10 **

**SORRY! Not updated in absolute ages but believe it or not my laptop does not have Microsoft word anymore :O so i have to use my mums big comp whenever i can get on it!!! Hope you like this !!!**

It had been 4 months since Donna discovered she was pregnant she was getting very wide around the waist she and Sam were a extremely happy couple they had been partners now for 5 months Donna had recently been getting more and more exhausted recently and has had sometime of work she was sat on the sofa next to Rosie holding her stomach

"You know I didn't expect myself to love this baby as much as I do!!" Donna said giving her huge stomach a kiss!"

"Yeah I didn't expect for myself to love it as much as I do I didn't expect Sam Carmichael to move in with us! And I didn't expect for me and Bill to be back together!" Rosie laughed

Donna stood up put her hand on her back and walked over to the kitchen poured some ice cold water into a glass and handed it to Rosie it seemed that Rosie had the flu but Donna was a bit more suspicious and told Rosie to see a doctor as she thought it could be something serious so Rosie booked her appointment for the same time as Donna was having her first scan that afternoon at 3pm it was 12pm.

At 12:30 Sam came home to take Rosie and Donna to the restaurant for their dinner when they got their Tanya was waiting for them by now she had become partners with Harry they were quit intimate and they was kissing

"Oh cut it in you dirty beggars theirs a pregnant lady in the room!" Rosie Laughed

"Oh whatever me and Harry are together its not my fault your jealous of me!" Tanya laughed flicking her hair

"I love you baby forever and always and well I want to be with you for ever for the rest of my life honey will you marry me?" Sam said kneeling and there was a short cut large diamond ring in a case

"Oh my god Sam! ... Why of course! I`ll Marry You!" Donna exclaimed pulling him in for a long snog everyone was clapping and Sam put the ring on her delicate finger

"that also brings me to what i want to say too" Bill said standing up then turning to Rosie he Knelt to the ground "Rosie I know I have been a pillock in the past but I love you .....Your my true .....Your my destiny my one true thing and I love you. Will you marry me?" Bill said Rosie had a tear run down her face as she nodded "Yes ....Yes I`ll Marry you!" Rosie Cried kissing him and placing the diamond ring on her finger

"And um that also brings me to what I want to say as much as your annoying cocky and ignorant I love you always have and always will and i want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will You Marry Me Tanya?" Harry said kneeling down holding 2 diamond ring

"Wow harry thats quite a ring! I wasn't expecting that at all! Yes...I`ll Marry you!" Tanya said holding her hand to her mouth!

Everyone had worked out by now that the 3 men had told each other about them wanting to propose and they planned the dinner it was also decided that they would have a triple ceremony at Lives hall it was like a big castle with a great view in Greece were they had all gone for there holiday .


	11. Sophie's Arrival

**Hey sorry again for not uploading for ages I have been incredibly busy! Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 11:Sophie's Arrival:**

Donna was now 8 and a half months pregnant in the past couple of months her and her fiancé Sam had moved into a mansion beside a beach Rosie had found out she was expecting a baby not long after they got engaged and Tanya and Harry had moved into the mansion next door to Donna and Sam a lot had happened since they had got engaged Donna still didn't know who the baby's father was but she didn't care and neither did Sam , Bill or Harry they decided to all be part of the baby's life and leave the decision for when the baby grows up. Donna was on the balcony her belly was like a over flown bloon but she cherished her bump with all her heart she already had a connection with her unborn baby everyone did. Rosie and Donna had become more close over the time that Rosie had been pregnant she was now 4 and a half months pregnant and it was all surreal as none of them expected Rosie to become a mother but she will and she is excited about it Rosie didn't expect to be a mother either!. As Donna sat on the balcony taking in the view Sam walked up behind her and gave her a kiss on the neck "Oh Sam I love you so very much!" she said "I love you too babe more than life itself and when the baby comes we are going to be a proper family thanks for coming into my life I don't know what I would have done if you weren't in my life!" they shared a passionate kiss and Donna got up and walked over to the bed when a splash of water came from her dress "Is it me Donna or have you just pissed your pants?" Sam said in a immature way "You idiot my waters have broken! They can't not yet! 2 weeks before my due date! Ouuuuuch!" she screamed at him Sam was quick to react but in the good way this time he picked the phone up and rang the midwife "Sam calm down I will be over in ten now you know what to do fill the birth pool with warm water not to hot and try and keep calm for Donna she might punch and shout at you but she loves you really! I will be there in 10 minutes okay" The midwife calmed Sam "Okay thank you Lucy" he put the phone down and was soon to dial Rosie's number "Hello little midget here" she said laughing "Rosie! Donna's water has broken!" Sam blurted out "What! Me and Bill will be right over hang in there chap!" she said as she knew in his voice he was quiet the nervous wreck! He made calls to Tanya and Harry too they soon rushed over.

Donna was in the pool stone naked she had the mid-wife in the room and both her too best friends in the room along with Sam. Bill and Harry thought they would stand and wait outside. "Sorry girls you shouldn't have to see me naked you will be scared for life I am sure! OH FUCKING SHIT IT HURTS!" she said Rosie laughed "Sweetie its quiet natural really and were your best friends it's not like it's not something we have seen before!" Rosie laughed "What do you mean midget?" Donna replied during breaks from her contractions "well when you were 17 when we had the party for Tanya you kind of stripped naked in front of Rod and us and in fact everyone who attended!" Rosie laughed "What!?!? Are you kidding me?!?! I was a right raver then Jeez I don't remember stripping! Oh you lil fucker!" 2 Hours later and Donna was in the middle of her labour "You little twat use a fucking condom next time you little pervert!" Donna screamed at Sam "And that goes for you too Bill and Harry! You little fucking bastards!" she screamed "you know it takes two to tango" Tanya laughed Donna didn't find it funny! It was 30 minutes after when she started to push "Come on Donna that's it I see the baby's head come on Donna Push!" The Mid wife encouraged her Donna obeyed her commands and pushed the head was visible out of her vagina one more push and the baby would be out Donna gave the final push her all and there the baby came "It's a girl!" Lucy said wiping the baby and passing her to Donna. Donna held her baby girl on her chest and started to cry "Sam she's beautiful!" Donna cried "Yeah she is she takes after her mother!" he replied "She is called Sophie I have decided that's her name!" Donna smiled everyone agreed that Sophie was the right choice Donna got out of the bath with her girl and walked into the nursery Sam had prepared for their little girl just weeks earlier Donna laid her baby girl on the mat and put a nappy and a dress on her she then got changed herself and invited Harry and Bill in to have a look at their possible Daughter "wow!! She's just beautiful!" they said in awe of the new arrival! Rosie was quiet anxious of the birth of her daughter she had found out that she was having a girl the previous day because of Donna's birth but she knew that it was only natural. Donna was quiet exhausted so everyone left Donna and Sam to it. Donna was sat on the sofa with a sleepy Sophie in her arms "you really do look the picture" Sam smiled "Oh really a deflating bump and saggy eyes I don't think so! I am sorry for shouting at you and calling you things before I was quiet in pain!" Donna laughed Sam understood and they stood up and walked to bed


End file.
